robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Heat F
As Helloher requested, I put Leveler 2 and Trax together. Does anyone get the feeling that your running out of robots, even though you arent? :That's exactly the same feeling I got when I tried to create my own Series 8. I ended up using more Series 7 robots than I wanted to. CBFan 06:59, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Round 1 Tough As Nails vs Constrictor vs Leveler 2 vs Trax TG's thoughts There is little resistance from these three in terms of grip on the arena floor, but then again, Tough As Nails may find it difficult to get a grip on these three. Trax is a pretty slippery machine, and the other two are equipped with flippers like Bulldog Breed or Scrap-2-Saur, who managed to defeat Tough As Nails. I have a feeling that Leveler 2 would still end up down the pit, but I honestly cannot say which of the other two will follow Tough As Nails through. I will pick Constrictor based on the fact that it is similar to Scrap-2-Saur. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 04:57, September 7, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts I'm going to give a really shocking view and say that the seed goes out in this round. It is not really fighting the best robots to grab on to. Constrictor is very low to the ground, Trax is slippery and Leveller 2 looks a bit like Bulldog Breed or Robochicken, two robots it had trouble with (ironically). So I say it loses a judges decision. As for the other three, Leveller 2 to go out, because it doesn't come across as being that potant. Constrictor and Trax through. CBFan 06:57, September 7, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts Tough as Nails would try to end this quickly with its signature "grab-n'-pit" technique. No way it could get Trax, it's too fast and has too much pushing power. The next biggest threat would be Leveler, and since flippers have little effect on Tough as Nails, Leveler goes down the pit. If Trax is smart, it'll be racking up points flipping Constrcitor, not fearing retaliation because Constrictor's weapon doesn't do much of anything. Still, Tough As Nails might decide to be absolutely sure of its victory, and pit Constrictor too. Trax and Tough as Nails go through. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 13:30, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Leveler 2 flips Constrictor a few times, Trax uses its speed to out maneuver Tough as Nails and pushes the seed into a CPZ where if its Matilda rips a wheel off of Tough as Nails. Leveler 2 and Trax to go through. Llamaman201 (talk) 15:17, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts Leveler 2 is about to be shoved into the pit by Tough as Nails, but flips the seed over it and into the pit, while Constrictor is shoved into a CPZ by Trax and eliminated. Leveler 2 and Trax to go through. Helloher (talk) 15:39, September 7, 2009 (UTC) SMIDSY vs Brutus Maximus vs Mega Hurts LT vs Stinger TG's thoughts Mega Hurts' flipper is of no use in a melee containing three invertible machines. I think the damage done by Stinger would probably cause it to break down. As for Brutus, I think that against an axe/mace and a spinning cutter, its probably on the way out. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 04:57, September 7, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's thoughts S.M.I.D.S.Y. and Stinger through. I shouldn't even NEED to explain why. CBFan 06:57, September 7, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts Brutus Maximus is going to go out here, that's a given when you have a wooden robot against a spinner. It's tough to say which of the remaining three will actually go out, Mega Hurts has those spikes on the bottom, making it difficult to flip. Stinger's very slippery, I can't imagine a pusher or flipper causing it too much trouble. I guess the most likely scenario would be SMIDSY pushing Mega Hurts into the pit. SMIDSY and Stinger go through. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 13:42, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Mega Hurts LT is more potent than the orginal robot so it could cause an upset. It flips Brutus Maximus onto its side and Stinger does damage to Brutus. Smidsy comes from no where ripping into Stinger's tyres with its disc immobilising Stinger, Mega Hurts and Smidsy go through. Llamaman201 (talk) 15:17, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts I agree with RA2 completely. Helloher (talk) 15:36, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Round 1 Final Result *Tough As Nails: 2 *Leveler 2: 2 *Constrictor: 2 *Trax: 4 *S.M.I.D.S.Y.: 5 *Mega Hurts LT: 1 *Brutus Maximus: 0 *Stinger: 4 We certainly have a situation here. A three way tie. RA2 gives a vote to Tough As Nails, Helloher to Leveler 2. Its now down to Christophee. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 06:52, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :Giving a vote to Constrictor here would be a waste of time as it would result in another tie, so it's between the other two. I think that Leveler 2 would manage to get a few flips in on Tough As Nails, but I think Tough As Nails would eventually be able to grab hold of its opponent. I remember Tough As Nails struggled to push Bulldog Breed around, but I don't think Leveler 2 would be able to hold on as well and I would expect Tough As Nails to eventually pit it. I also think that Trax would have more chance of pitting Leveler 2 than it would of pitting Tough As Nails. It's a shame because Leveler 2 is a good robot, but my vote goes to Tough As Nails. Christophee (talk) 13:52, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Round 2 Tough As Nails vs Stinger TG's thoughts Stinger has no traction whatsoever, once Tough As Nails closed its pincers, Stinger would be trapped inside, even if it wasn't pinned. My vote goes to the Dutch. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:32, September 10, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts Now THIS is an intriguing battle, two very slippy robots, both with great designs, going at it. TAN can easily get ahold of boxy robots, but Stinger is no box, and with the limited crushing power offered by pneumatics, I have to doubt that Tough as Nails can hold onto Stinger. If Stinger attacks from the side, Tough As Nails's huge pincers will work against it, creating a barrieir between its kill zone and its opponent. Worse yet, if Stinger gets at the rear, that's an exposed pneumatic pipe it'd be hammering away at. I'm voting Stinger. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 00:28, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Helloher' Thoguhts Tough As Nails should simply be able to grab one o Stinger's wheels and pit it. Helloher (talk) 05:16, September 11, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts Now, my issue here is what can Tough As Nails actually grab? If it tries to grab either Stinger's wheels or mace, it'll just slip out. Sadly, it's no General Chompsalot...and speaking of which, that was a very close judges decision, and Chompie could actually grab Stinger. Take away this and....well, needless to say, I give Stinger the win. CBFan 06:20, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :May I ask, how would Stinger win? Even if Tough As Nails can't grab it, does this make Stinger more likely to win? Just curious,because we get closer to the stage where we need to be correct with our reasoning. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 06:22, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Through aggresion and maybe damage as well. I can't help but wonder that, if it hit TAN in the right place, it might just break the CO2 cannister. Even if it doesn't, constant harrassment would put the Dutch seed in a lot of trouble. CBFan 17:03, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts I think Tough as Nails may not be able to grip Stinger, so Stinger hammers away at the larger machine. TAN might be able to just push Stinger into the pit if it gets a good chance. I'm really not sure about this one, so I'm goining to say a very close judges decision goes to Stinger. Just. (Control and Style for TAN, Damage and Aggresion to Stinger which weigh more than Style and Control) Llamaman201 (talk) 13:36, September 11, 2009 (UTC) SMIDSY vs Trax TG's thughts I think SMIDSY has some decent pushing power, even if its no Storm 2. I also don't think Trax's weapon is an effective srimech, so if SMIDSY pulled of its battle against Mean Streak again, Trax would bomb out. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:32, September 10, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts SMIDSY isn't vulnerable to being flipped, its ground clearance is all-around decent. ANd then there's the fact that Trax's tracks are exposed; SMIDSY could shear one off with its disc. Sorry, but no way Trax is winning this one. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 23:50, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts Trax is too quick, if it choosed to avoid SMIDSY, then SMIDSY won't get anywhere near it. Trax my do a quick slam into the side of SMIDSY,and that would be enough to put them through on a judges decision. Helloher (talk) 05:16, September 11, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts S.M.I.D.S.Y. through by constant harrassment, nothing more than that. CBFan 06:20, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts I like Trax, but I feel SMIDSY has the experience. So Smidsy rams Trax a couple of times to win via the Judges as Trax, tried to stay out of the way, therefore not causing damage or aggresion. Llamaman201 (talk) 13:36, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Final SMIDSY vs Stinger TG's thoughts Two slippery robots, with around the same level of experience. If I had to pick a winner, it would be SMIDSY, because of its disc against those rubber tires, and its pushing power against zero traction. However, I don't underestimate that mace, but SMIDSY is a hell-hardy machine, taking no less than two OotA's, the pit and a full speed charge from Growler to end its main series appearances. SMIDSY, finally gets its deserved finals place. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 05:20, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts As much as I'd like to see Stinger go through, SMIDSY, for TG's reasons, will make it. 'Helloher (talk) 07:22, September 12, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts This match reminds me of Stinger vs Panic Attack. The differene is that SMIDSY's shape offers it no protection from Stinger's mace, what with its curved sides and flat top. I'm not debating SMIDSY's hardness, I have no doubt it'll last the whole five minutes, but it's never really contended with a slippy opponent like Stinger. While the jaws might have been able to grab it, that lifter would not cause any real problems for Stigner; it's meant to nudge robots over, not carry them like Panic Attack; Stinger would slip right off. Similar to its match against Panic Attack, the judges favour the pounder over the pusher, so if SMISDY can't do more than push, and if Kevin Scott is more precise with his attacks than he was in Series 4 (practice makes perfect), then I can see a repeat of Stinger vs Panic Attack, except with Stinger being more consistently agressive. SMIDSY almost never uses its disc, and I don't think it could win a match if it had to rely on it completely; it makes pretty sparks, but rarely leaves gashes. I vote Stinger via judges' decision.RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:35, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts I think Smidsy just has this, on control and damage. As Smidsy might actually use its disc like I said in the first round, based on that I'm voting for SMIDSY. Llamaman201 (talk) 18:22, September 12, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts This is very similar to Stinger vs Panic Attack, although I personally think PA was robbed. With fairer judges, and a faster S.M.I.D.S.Y., I think we'll have a winner in the Cyberspace machine. CBFan 19:36, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Heat Winner: S.M.I.D.S.Y At least Stinger didn't get beaten up too badly this time. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 19:44, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :SMIDSY is going straight onto Twitter...to be spammed. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:03, September 12, 2009 (UTC)